Elissha Eisenzahn
'Elissha Eisenzahn '(エリスシャー アイセンザン, Eriishura Aisenzan) is the youngest child born to Xander and Velnias Eisenzahn and Xavier's younger sister. She was born on a Friday the 13th. Appearance Development Biography Personality Elissha is known to be an "even more Tsundere" than her father. Even on the day she was born, she has shown to be very aggressive though it's mostly because she didn't want anyone to be peering at her genitals. Reason is to determine her gender. Throughout her life, she shown to be rude, aggressive, cynical, bitter, psychotic, bossy, anti-social, and very short-tempered. Elissha would do what it takes to get her way, from terrorizing those who get in her way. Even her own family. Xavier is the only one who fears her while their parents try their best to discipline her. Others fear her as she has a dark presence to her when angered. If a person interferes with her, or with what she enjoys doing, or makes Sumire upset, she will often vow revenge and make that individual's life a living hell. However Elissha isn't completely hardened and unapproachable. While she doesn't have that many friends, she is shown to have a soft side that is only witnessed by her only friend, Sumire Seiryuu. Elissha is even protective of Sumire since they have been babies. To what or why Elissha likes her is unknown though it's theorized she may have a crush on her. Her relationship with her parents is mixed. While she shows a hostile attitude towards them like in a typical hissy teenage girl behavior, she still loves them. She mostly hangs around her father more than her mother such as lounging with him while on her phone or hunting with him. Sometimes if she shows weakness and cries, she is comforted by her mother. Her attitude towards her brother Xavier however is a bit more complex. Although she frequently complains about his behavior, his voice, or anything else, she still walks to school with him, sits next to him at lunchtime, and even partakes in chatter when he’s nearby. But she isn't above threatening or insulting him. Elissha dislikes smoking or drinking. She has said to tried them out of peer pressure but hated it. She is currently vaping and eating sweets instead. She loves eating meat as she is a carnivore but hates the taste of rotten meat. Elissha spends alot of her time playing video games or using her phone. She doesn't like to be disturbed even in class. Powers and Abilities Relationships * 'Xavier -' Like alot of sibling rivalries, Elissha has a love/hate relationship with her older brother, even when Xavier shares no contempt against her. Elissha is always cruel to him, shouting at him and cussing him. She is always shown threatening him if he annoys her. Despite her cruel treatment to him, Xavier continues to harbor no ill will back at her and over time her attitude towards him has softened. Such as during their time to traverse the realms, she has finally shown her brother respect and wishes him a safe journey, abit on the same notion in "killing him" herself if he dies. * 'Sumire -' Sumire is Elissha's only known best friend as Elissha has a reputation in being distant and rude towards others. The two girls have been friends since they were infants. Out of all the Dragod offspring, Sumire is the only one Elissha is the nicest to than anyone. Growing up, Elissha is like a protective sister towards her and encourages Sumire to achieve her goals. Though rumors speculate that Elissha may have a romantic crush on her. * 'Hiero -' Elissha's relationship with Sumire's older brother is mixed as they don't interact alot. Hiero once had a crush on her though she never would return those feelings. After a few years, Hiero got over it and their relationship is now neutral. * 'Raine -' Like their fathers before them, Elissha and Raine have a hated rivalry. However unlike her father, Elissha doesn't like to fight unless provoked. * 'Lucy -' Elissha doesn't think much about her at all and just finds her annoying. Unlike Raine, Elissha just prefers to avoid her. * 'Xander -' Elissha has the same personality and abilities as her father, which makes it the more sense in that she probably looks up to him more. She is often shown around him though in complete silence except when hunting. However she isn't above talking back to him or threatening him. * 'Velnias -' Her relationship with her mother is mixed. Sometimes she's rude and disrespectful but sometimes she turns to her mother for comfort whenever Elissha rarely shows her vulnarable side. No matter how much her daughter is, Vel's love is undeterred. * 'Adeline -' Always referred to as "Aunt Addy" though like with Vel, Elissha's relationship with her is mixed. Sometimes she argues with her and insults her, sometimes she likes her company. Trivia * Elissha's middle name "Roberta", is likely a reference from behind-the-scenes of the 1993 film, ''Jurassic Park. '' The T-Rex of said film was aliased as Roberta during Phil Tippitt's storyboard sequence. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dinos Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Ferrokinetics Category:Immortals